choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ChoroQ Otto
Welcome to the Road Trip Adventure Wiki! So, you're new to this wiki? Thanks for your edit on the Gapecotch page! We hope you make more contributions, because we need all the help we can get! If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for a starting point. From there you can create articles and start a life on this Wiki! Also check out the help pages for assistance in editing. Remember, that one important page on this wiki is the page. You can find all the deletions, edits, moves etc. Also, bookmark it for future reference. Talk pages are there for discussion about a certain subject. You can talk about the user or the article, and inform anyone of any major changes or edits. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit toolbar to do the same thing. So remember to sign each page with ~~~~. You can also edit your signature by creating a for it. So, thanks for joining the Road Trip Adventure wiki and hope you have a great time helping others! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tigernose (Talk) 21:08, April 25, 2010 Hello I'm new to this and i love the idea of a Choro Q wiki. I am a huge Choro Q fan.ChoroQ Otto 00:15, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey there! Thanks for joining the wiki, it's really appreciated. Your edits are awesome and you look like a great guy. Must I say, nice car as well, the one in the screenshots. By the way, you can't change your username on Wikia after you've made an account, but you can change your userpage name - although I highly do 'not recommend it. Thanks for joining and I can't wait to work with you! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 10:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Name Yes I accidently changed ny name then I found out I couldn't so I got my old name back.Thanks for the welcome. I will be keeping up the good work!ChoroQ Otto 16:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Liar Well, I wouldn't call them a liar, just a vandal, or just a user who accidentally vandalised. Anyway, can you link me their userpage so I can deal with them? I would appreciate it highly, thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 18:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) comment/signature By comment do you mean signature? To make a sig make a page user:{name}/sig and you can make your sig. To set it as your sig go to preferences and put it into the sig box. Then to use it just type four tildes - ~~~~ If you want you can use my signature as a template (credit to Tigernose). --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 16:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC) signature No you don't have to make a new page; you could use your user page if you want but I would recommend making a new page. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 16:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! This Is Neakiaro. I do screen capturing and i use proper software and hardware i don;t use that bullcrap camera filming the screen method. On one of my user pages i have a tutorial with a lot of videos in it. Go to GamePortable on Youtube to see my ChoroQ Videos and other things. Not advertising here, I just want you to check out my ChoroQ videos. Neakiaro 'Gain Neakiaro Again. As i Said, I don't use a camera to record my TV. I use a capture card to plug my TV into my laptop and use software to record it. It's brilliant. Gadget Racers Is Not Limited In UK. You can buy it off Amazon.co.uk . They Ship to America for 10$ or So. It's the only Amazon website you can get it from as .com just doesn't have it. It's not so expensive to be honest. I will put up some HQ videos with The sound Synced of Gadget Racers Soon. Signature Just use normal wiki formatting for links and images. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 16:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Moving off Wikia Please click on this link. I have decided to move us off Wikia, and I'd really want you guys to know, because this is a huge change. I can't do it without you, so please read the page, add your discussion and also mention if you will participating in the change by transfer pages to the new wiki. There is simply no way I can import onto the new wiki by myself. Thank you! All is explained there. This message was mass-messaged to many members of the community. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 15:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Oyt! i'm Dan from England. I'd like to get into contact with you, how are you doing?